


Bathroom Sex

by look_turtles



Category: Southland
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-07
Updated: 2011-09-07
Packaged: 2017-10-23 12:35:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/250375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Ben are in a bathroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bathroom Sex

When Ben was a boy, his grandmother always kept little, pastel colored soaps in a ceramic bowl in her bathroom. From an early age he was told not to touch them because they were special and they sat there like some kind of magic treasure. He may or may not have taken one soap out of the bowl and tried to make a wish on it. He never understood where someone would have soap they couldn't use but he thought it was a grandmother thing.

Now, Ben is in a very different bathroom. The air is thick with the stanch of piss and the concrete floor is covered in a thick layer of grime. Even the sinks and graffiti covered stalls looked like they haven't been cleaned in a while. Ben didin't even want to think about the stains on the urinals. Any other time it would make him gag, but now he was pressed up against a dirty brick wall surrounded by John. John's lips were pressed against Ben's and Ben opened his mouth, John's tongue slid in. They kissed like that for several minutes, sometimes John would use all his weight to press Ben against the wall and sometimes Ben would push back.

Ben ran his hands down John's arms stopping when he reached John hips. He could feel John hardness against his own and wanted to nothing more than to strip John down and have sex on the floor, but he knew they'd have to wait. Ben might be horny but he wasn't stupid, a floor like that was several diseases just waiting to happen. Ben did the next best thing.

Ben broke the kiss and slid down to his knees, he tried not to think about how dirty he was getting his pants. Above him he heard John laugh.

'You want it bad don't you?'

Instead of answering, Ben licked his lips and pulled down John zipper. John's cock was hard, a spot of pre-come glistened on the dark red tip. Ben leaned forward and licked the tip, the salty taste made his own cock twitch. He wrapped his lips around the tip and started to suck. Anything other time he would take it slow and lick John's cock while he played with John's balls, but anyone could walk into the bathroom and see them.

Ben grabbed John's cock and Ben sucked hard, moving his hand up and down John's shaft. After a few minutes John was getting close because he groaned and pulled on Ben's hair. Ben sucked John in deeper, enjoyed the feeling of John cock filling his mouth and with one hard suck John came. Ben swallowed as much as he could but some dripped out from the corner of his mouth. Ben zipped John back up and John helped Ben to his feet.

'Fuck, you're a mess, you want to skip dinner and just go home.' John said as he looked Ben up and down.

'Sure, but you owe me new pants.'

John laughed 'Yeah sure, but who said you'd be wearing pants anytime soon?'

**Author's Note:**

> This is for xenasoul who wanted sex in dirty bathrooms


End file.
